


I really love that coat!

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weevil hunting and mud, lighthearted</p>
            </blockquote>





	I really love that coat!

Title:I really love that coat!  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: PG, 13  
Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto  
Spoilers: none, set post end s2  
Summary: Weevil hunting and mud, lighthearted  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, just like to dabble from time to time

The Hub was quiet. Gwen had gone home to Rhys and her lasagne and red wine, her work finished for the day. Jack and Ianto were in his office, paperwork spread over the desk, fresh mugs of coffee forgotten as they stood lost in an endless kiss. Jack had one hand wrapped possessively around Ianto's neck, the other tenderly caressing the side of his face; Ianto had his hands buried in Jack's hair, each relishing their closeness, neither wanting to move despite mounting desire pushing for more..  
The rift monitor klaxon split the silence and they broke apart with a jump. Jack sighed ruefully as Ianto ran to check his monitor.

"Weevil- back of Tides Bar..looks like it's heading for the Wetlands Reserve.." Ianto looked across at Jack.  
Grabbing the keys to the SUV, Jack shrugged into his coat and they ran for the roller door and out into the damp evening air. A fine drizzle was falling,not the most inviting of weather for a weevil chase. Ianto climbed up into the front seat alongside Jack who quickly fired up the engine and they sped off towards Havannah Street. Ianto tapped on his palm monitor,

"..still moving towards the Reserve..you know we're gonna get wet? It'll ruin my suit - to say nothing of that rather delicious mood I was in before we were so rudely interrupted..!!"

Jack grinned. Despite Ianto's words, he knew that Ianto enjoyed Weevil hunting with just the two of them and he certainly didn't mind stripping off Ianto's wet clothes once they'd caught and subdued the offending Weevil; in fact it was a necessary part of the pleasure!

They reached the end of the road and bumped onto the dirt track, the bright headlights of the SUV picking out the rather desolate landscape of the Wetlands Reserve.

"There!" said Ianto, pointing at a dim lumbering figure in the distance. It swerved away from the light and headed away from them.

"We're out of track, Ianto. Gotta hit the ground now.."  
Jack slammed on the brakes and whipped the SUV round in a 180 to face back the way they'd come, shaking them roughly in their seats. Jumping down and heading off at a run, torches playing over the gloom, they set off after the distant figure. Jack groped in his pocket as they ran, reaching for the sedatives he'd grabbed as they'd left the Hub.

The figure ahead faltered as it splashed in the soft ground and lost its footing. Jack waved his torch at Ianto, indicating he should try and get round behind it so they could cut off its escape route. Ianto cursed as he slid on the wet mud and the slimy water oozed into his shoes.  
"Another pair ruined", he thought absently, Jack's definitely taking me shopping this time!"

The weevil skidded to a halt, panting, and snarled at Jack as he approached, the sedative hidden behind his back. Ianto moved in closer, trying to keep his footing in his very unsuitable and sopping wet shoes. He was almost within arm's reach when the weevil unexpectedly turned and sprang at him, knocking him off his feet and flat onto his back into the soggy marshland. He swore loudly and scrabbled to get up, slipping and slithering in several inches of slimy mud and filthy water.

The weevil had somehow managed to keep its balance and had set off across the Reserve again.

"Ianto, you ok?" Jack yelled as he splashed past, his boots offering superior grip and waterproofing on the slippery surface.

"Great!" the young Welshman grunted, slowly resuming an upright position and returning to the chase in their wake.

Jack was gaining ground on the Weevil and began driving it back on itself - back towards him, Ianto realised. He planted his feet as firmly as he was able and, accepting the inevitable encounter with yet more mud and slime, launched himself at its legs as it lurched towards him. They writhed in the marsh as the Weevil tried to sink its teeth into Ianto's flesh and Ianto fought with all his might to prevent that happening. It was barely sixty seconds till Jack was there, plunging the needle into the Weevil's neck, but it felt like a lot longer to a very muddy and battered Ianto.

The Weevil abruptly stopped struggling as the sedative took hold and it lapsed into unconsciousness. Jack quickly secured its hands and pulled a black hood over its face.

"You ok?" Jack grinned down at Ianto, taking in his filthy and dishevelled  
appearance, so different from the usual pristine attire. "hmmm, the mud wrestling look - kinda suits you, y'know!"

He reached out a hand and tugged Ianto to his feet.

Ianto wiped his hands on his suit jacket and glared at Jack, who struggled to contain his laughter. He raised an eyebrow in response to the glare and Ianto felt his anger melt away and he let out a bellow of laughter himself.

Jack turned and shone his torch in the direction of the SUV - it was a tiny toy in the distance and they'd have to carry the Weevil as it was out cold - that or wait for it to come round just enough to walk there supported. Neither option appealed to Ianto who was now shivering as the cold crept though his wet clothes. Jack swung the torch around in a circle and the light picked out a shed-like shape to their left some thirty metres away. He nudged Ianto,

"..hey, observation hut - we can take shelter in there till it comes round a bit? At least we'll be out of this drizzle..we can pass the time getting warm any way you like!"

he winked suggestively at Ianto who grinned back and reached down to grab one of the Weevil's arms. Jack took the other one and they dragged its inert body to the hut, propping it up against the outside wall before they ducked inside the dark structure.

Jack moved towards Ianto with a soft smile, "now, where were we.."

Ianto shivered, his teeth chattering, "indoors - in the warm!!" he said

Jack ran his hands lightly over Ianto's body. "God, you're absolutely soaked through!"

He starting stripping Ianto's wet clothes off him until he was down to his boxers and shivering even more violently. Jack took off his coat and wrapped it around Ianto, pulling him towards him until their bodies were pressed together.

"As I was saying, where were we..?" he murmured as his lips found Ianto's and they melted into a passionate kiss. As Jack held Ianto closer still, his chill shivers were replaced with shivers of delight as he surrendered to Jack's mouth, their tongues entwining, passions rising. Jack's hands reached inside his coat and touched Ianto's now warm flesh, relishing the softness of his skin against the rougher feel of the coat.

Ianto moaned softly at Jack's touch and moved his own hands to mirror Jack's movements, fumbling at Jack's clothing. As their kiss deepened and their breathing quickened with anticipation, they were dragged back to reality by the sounds of stirring from outside - the Weevil was starting to come round.

Jack moved his hands to gently caress Ianto's face before reluctantly breaking away from his lover's soft mouth. "We gotta go.." he whispered.

Ianto sighed quietly and nodded. He turned to pick up his wet clothes from the floor, shrugging off Jack's coat. Jack shook his head.

"Keep it on - it looks hot on you - and knowing that you've got practically nothing on underneath..." Jack's voice trailed away as he grabbed Ianto and kissed him again hard before squeezing his perfect backside suggestively and then turning to duck out of the doorway where he hauled the Weevil to its feet.

Ianto followed him out, Jack's coat flapping around him to show off some bare leg between the coat bottom and his socks. He tucked his hastily bundled clothes under one arm and took a firm grip on the Weevil with the other.

"Ready?" Jack asked.

"Yup!"

Slowly they made their way back towards the SUV ,which seemed to take an eternity and they were both breathless when they finally dumped the Weevil in the back, Jack giving it a second shot of sedative for good measure.

Ianto dumped his wet clothes in the back seat and clambered into the front beside Jack. They grinned at each other as they caught sight of their reflections - mud-streaked faces and wild hair - to say nothing of Ianto's semi-clothed state!

"Good job Gwen's not around!" said Jack, laughing.

Ianto chuckled and attempted to flatten his dishevelled hair, making it stand up more rather than less.

"I need a hot shower.." he said with feeling, adding mischievously "with a hot man to wash my back.."

"You're on!" Jack pressed his foot on the accelerator and they bumped back down the track to the main road and towards the Hub.

Dumping the Weevil in the cell next to Janet, they went back upstairs. Ianto unbuttoned Jack's coat and headed for the coat-stand to hang it up. Jack grabbed his hand and tugged Ianto back towards him.

"We're gonna need that" he said softly. "Shower first, then I want you in that coat - with nothing on underneath..."

He pulled Ianto into a tight hug and kissed him tenderly. "You know, I really love that coat..."


End file.
